El cumpleaños de Helga
by Jacklord
Summary: J.U. ¿Que pasó el día del cumpleaños de Helga que Arnold no le regaló nada? Si quieres conocer como lo pasó Helga en su cumpleaños y que consecuencias hubo por la broma de Arnold no puedes perderte esta historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece.**

**Historia de ficción basada en los personajes de la serie Hey Arnold! creada por Craig Bartlett.**

**Serie Hey Arnold! propiedad de Nickelodeon Inc. (Viacom Inc.)**

**Fic creado sin fines de lucro propio o de afectar la reputación o economía de Viacom Inc. y todas sus subsidiarias.**

**De un fan para fans.**

**Dedicado a KillaCAD (mi mentora) y a Bkpets (amigo y supervisor de guión en esta historia)**

* * *

**El cumpleaños de Helga.**

**Capítulo 1**

Era una tarde cualquiera, el sol estaba a punto de ponerse y el atardecer que se avecinaba invitaba a los enamorados a pasear por el parque. Helga estaba en su cocina, con un delantal a cuadros y bastante concentrada en su cena, tenía que apresurarse pues de un momento a otro llegaría y le molestaba pensar en tener su cena incompleta.

—¡Helga mi amor, ya llegué! —se oyó que gritaban desde la entrada principal al mismo tiempo que esta se abría.

—¡Oh Arnold cariño, regresaste temprano hoy! —dijo Helga mientras salía de su cocina para recibir al recién llegado.

—Pero claro. ¿Cómo iba a llegar tarde a nuestro aniversario? —reclamó este mientras la recibía en sus brazos y le daba un tierno beso.

—Cielos querido, eres tan atento, pero la cena aún no esta lista.

—Oh vamos, eso ya lo suponía. Así que mejor ve a arreglarte porque hoy te llevaré a cenar al Chez Pierre.

—¿De verdad? Pero ese restaurante es carísimo.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero cuando se trata de ti, nada puede ser un impedimento.

Helga sonrió viendo lo decidido y bien planeado que tenía todo su esposo.

—Está bien, dame treinta minutos y estaré lista —y dicho esto se dispuso a ir a su alcoba pero de repente Arnold la detuvo por la muñeca—. ¿Pero que te sucede? ¿Por que me detienes? —por toda contestación Arnold sólo la acerco hacia él y le robó un beso, al cual Helga no se opuso ni por un segundo.

—¿Sabes? estuve pensando —dijo Arnold una vez que se separaron—. Y ahora que llevamos cinco años de matrimonio me cuesta un poco creer que alguna vez estuve enamorado de chicas como Ruth o Lila, siendo que ellas sólo eran caras lindas. Ahora, después de cinco años de estar casados y tres de haber sido novios me doy cuenta de que la única chica que me hace feliz, aquella a la que puedo confiar todo y contar con ella en los momentos más difíciles ¡eres tú Helga! Y yo… tan sólo quería decirte… que yo te a…

Un sonido estridente y repetitivo, que parecía salido de las paredes, distorsionó la declaración de Arnold.

—Espera, ¿qué dijiste? —preguntó Helga un poco confundida.

—Dije que te am…

El sonido se hacia más fuerte. Arnold se desvanecía en una sombra purpura mientras su voz se perdía en un eco constante que impedía incluso a Helga el oír su propia voz.

Todo era oscuridad, el ruido se acercaba, surgió una luz, y luego…

Helga despertó lentamente mientras seguía escuchando su despertador.

—¡Demonios! —exclamó enojada mientras tomaba el despertador— otro perfecto sueño con Arnold arruinado por ti —y arrojó el aparato al pie de la cama, sólo entonces reparo en la hora—. ¿Las siete cuarenta y cinco? Rayos, mejor me apresuro antes de que el gran Bob me gane la ducha y se tarde una eternidad mientras se rasura.

Entonces se apresuró a su armario para tomar la ropa que usaría ese día cuando reparó en el calendario que estaba en la puerta de su cuarto.

**Viernes 29 de marzo **

—¡Genial! es hoy —dijo con su característico e inconfundible sarcasmo.

La mañana de Helga siguió tan normal como siempre, claro, tan normal como puede ser una mañana en la casa Pataki. Al pasar por su armario no pudo evitar darle su monologo de buenos días a su estatuilla de Arnold acerca de su maravilloso sueño con él y de sus planes para el futuro, con lo cual Big Bob le ganó la ducha y no le quedó otra opción más que esperar. Mientras aprovechó para ir a despertar a su madre.

"Dios" pensó Helga "¿Cómo es posible que una niña tenga que despertar a su propia madre para que empiece a preparar el desayuno?". También aprovechó para preparar su almuerzo (pues era más que obvio que Miriam no iba a hacerlo).

Una vez se desocupo el baño y Helga estuvo aseada y arreglada, bajó a la cocina para el desayuno. Miriam se había lucido esa mañana, pues había preparado waffles y su aspecto parecía saludable. Pero tan sólo bastó el primer mordisco para que un desagradable sabor llegara al paladar de Helga.

—¡Puaj! ¡Rayos Miriam! ¿Pues como preparaste estos waffles? —dijo mientras escupía su bocado—. Saben horrible.

—Pues yo… eh… los hice como siempre querida —le respondió su madre con somnolencia—. Aunque… quizás tuvieron que ver esas especias que derrame por accidente en la mezcla, pensé que no afectaría al sabor porque fueron pocas.

Helga se levanto de su silla y reviso los frascos que aún seguían tirados en la alacena

—Ajo en polvo, jengibre, orégano, chiles secos molidos, pimienta, paprika. ¡Por el amor de dios! ¿cómo pudiste pensar que esto no podría afectar el sabor? esto es peor que el curry ¿qué planeabas hacer, provocarnos un ataque de indigestión severa?

—Bueno… yo no…

—Olvídalo, mejor desayuno cereal

—Vamos Olga no seas tan delicada, estos waffles no están tan mal —exclamó el gran Bob con la boca llena de comida.

—Soy Helga papá ¡Helga! —dijo la chica un tanto desesperada—. Además mira quién habla, el que desayuna huevos, tocino, frijoles, jamón a la diabla y patatas, todo en el mismo plato y además con salsa tabasco.

El gran Bob sólo sé limito a soltar un pequeño rugido como respuesta y siguió engullendo lo antes mencionado junto con los extraños waffles, que de alguna manera podía comer sin inmutarse.

Helga tomó el cereal y la leche y regresó a su asiento, donde empezó su desayuno sin muchos ánimos.

El desayuno continuó en silencio, sólo el rítmico masticar de Bob y el crujir del cereal de Helga interrumpían la monotonía del momento. El primero en acabar fue Big Bob, quien se aclaró la garganta para dirigirse a su esposa e hija.

—Muy bien familia, como ustedes ya saben hoy es un día muy importante.

Helga sabía que era imposible, sabía que sólo en un mundo alterno y completamente diferente el gran Bob se acordaría de un día como ese. Pero, sin embargo, una pequeña, infantil e involuntaria esperanza le hizo levantar la vista y dirigirla hacia Big Bob.

—¡Pues hoy será el día que firme ese contrato con los inversionistas suizos!

Helga soltó un ligero bufido como señal de irritación.

—¿Qué?¿qué te sucede?

—¿A mi? Nada Bob, ¿pero no se te ocurre otra razón para que hoy sea un día importante? —le respondió Helga sin ser capaz de ocultar su tono de amargura.

—¿Otra razón? A ver, espera… ¿era hoy ese partido de los empacadores? No-no-no, estoy seguro de que ese es mañana…

Helga rodó los ojos en señal de exasperación.

—¿O era hoy el día en que recibiría el embarque de localizadores? ¡oh no, ya sé! Hoy es el día en que llega Olga ¿verdad? maldición ¿cómo pude haberlo olvidado?

—No Bob, hoy no llega _Olga_. Llega la semana próxima —le contestó Helga ya bastante irritada, pues le molestaba recordar que su hermana regresaría a casa.

—Bueno, ¿entonces que es lo que pasa hoy, eh?

—Ah nada importante la verdad —respondió ella como si no importara—. ¡Sólo que hoy es mi cumpleaños!

Pasó un breve silencio en el que el Big Bob procesaba la información recibida.

—Santo cielo ¿tu cumpleaños es hoy? Miriam ¿sabías algo de esto?

—¿Qué yo que? —dijo Miriam aun con somnolencia y levantando el rostro de la mesa.

—Olvídalo Bob, ella ha de estar tan informada como tú

—Bueno, bueno —continúo Bob sin darle mucha importancia—. ¿Cuántos años cumples, siete, ocho?

—Cumplo diez papá ¿cómo es posible que creas que cumplo siete?

—¿Helga cumple años? —preguntó Miriam todavía algo dormida—. ¡Felicidades hija!

—Sí claro, felicidades niña.

A Helga aún le molestaba el hecho de que sus padres se olvidaran de su cumpleaños cada año, pero aún así decidió dar por terminada la discusión de este año y dejar las cosas como estaban.

—Bueno, ya me voy, se me hace tarde para el autobús —y dicho esto se levantó de su asiento, tomó su almuerzo y salió de su casa sin decir otra palabra.

* * *

—Hola Phebs — le respondió sin mucho ánimo.

—Bueno… —la pequeña Phoebe saco algo que llevaba escondido debajo del suéter— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Helga! —y le ofreció a Helga un pequeño obsequio de forma rectangular envuelto en papel color rosa y con un discreto moño rojo.

—Oh vaya Phoebe, gracias.

Helga tomó el obsequio con mucho cuidado y se quedo apreciándolo con sumo detalle.

—Vamos, ¿qué esperas? ábrelo —insistió su amiga.

Helga rasgó con cuidado la envoltura y se encontró con un bello marco de plata, grabado fina y cuidadosamente con imágenes de palomas y corazones en las orillas, un poco sencillo, pero definitivamente hermoso.

—¿Un marco Phoebe, en serio? tus regalos siempre son los más raros —le dijo Helga en un tono de burla, pero con sincero agradecimiento.

Por toda contestación Phoebe sólo sonrió agradeciéndolo como un cumplido y se abalanzó sobre Helga en un fuerte abrazo.

—Estoy segura que algún día le encontraras un buen uso.

"Y tienes razón" pensó Helga, después de todo, a los siete le regaló un libro de poesía, a los ocho un diario, y a los nueve unas zapatillas rojas que Helga no había querido usar hasta un mes y medio atrás.

—Ok está bien, pero ya basta de muestras de amor hermana —exclamó Helga apartando a Phoebe de ella al ver que su abrazo empezaba a llamar mucho la atención.

—Oh, vamos Helga ¿por qué odias festejar tu cumpleaños?

—¿Qué? Phoebe, yo no odio festejar mi cumpleaños. Por si no te has dado cuenta el problema es que a nadie le importa recordarlo y festejarlo.

—A mí me importa.

—Bueno, está bien, pero sólo a ti, y sólo porque eres mi mejor amiga y todas esas cosas, pero aparte de ti no hay nadie.

—¿Segura de que no hay nadie más Helga? —inquirió Phoebe con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Helga se detuvo en seco y a su mente llegó la imagen de un chico con cabeza de balón que año con año, aparte de su mejor amiga, era el único chico de su escuela que le decía "feliz cumpleaños Helga" y le daba un pequeño y sincero abrazo al cual Helga no se negaba y deseaba que durara para siempre. Pero lo alejaba casi al instante con un "Sí-sí-sí ¿pero quien te dijo que podías tocarme zopenco?"

—Sí… eh… bueno… quizá, puede que haya uno que otro que se llegue a acordar. ¡Pero no es como si me importara! —añadió rápidamente al darse cuenta de su pequeño momento de debilidad.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices Helga.

Las dos chicas continuaron su recorrido desde sus casilleros hasta su salón de clases, donde Helga ocupo un asiento en la parte trasera, pues sólo desde ahí se podían lanzar mejor las bolas de papel (en especial a aquellos blancos tan fáciles como los chicos con cabeza de balón).

Faltaban tan sólo unos minutos para que empezaran las clases y aún había un asiento vacío en el salón del cuarto grado.

—¡Buenos días niños! —saludó alegremente el señor Simmons al entrar a su salón de clases con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro—. Hoy va a ser un día estupendo, pero antes tengo dos noticias importantes que decirles. Primero, como ya habrán notado, hoy no estará con nosotros su compañero Arnold. Y segundo, les quiero recordar que el lunes será el día de…

—¿Y porque no va a venir el cabeza de balón, acaso se atoró su enorme cabeza en la puerta del autobús? —el comentario de Helga desató la risa entre sus compañeros de clase.

—Está bien, está bien, cálmense todos —dijo el señor Simmons tratando de calmar las risas de sus alumnos—. Señorita Pataki, por si tanto le interesa saber su compañero Arnold no vendrá a clases por motivos familiares.

—¿Cómo cuáles Simmons?

—Bueno pues... en realidad ni yo lo sé. Lo único que supe fue que su abuelo habló con el director Wartz esta mañana y parecía muy apurado. ¿Eso responde a su pregunta, señorita Pataki?

—Sí-sí, claro Simmons, no es como si me importara.

El profesor Simmons confirmó que la chica ya no seguiría inquiriendo en el asunto, así que prosiguió con su clase.

—Bueno, el segundo anuncio es para recordarles que el lunes tendremos nuestro primer baile anual del día de los inocentes en donde…

Helga ya no escuchaba, el hecho de que Arnold no estuviera en su cumpleaños le dolía más de lo que ella quería demostrar.

—Estúpido cabeza de balón, cómo lo odio, es un idiota, egoísta que no piensa en los sentimientos de los demás. Y… aún así…—Helga volteó a ver a toda la clase para cerciorarse que todos siguieran atentos al señor Simmons y nadie la oyera— ¡Lo amo! —y sacó de entre sus ropas un relicario en forma de corazón—. ¡Oh amor mío! ¿Qué terrible desdicha habrá causado tu ausencia? Si tan sólo supiera que tú y tu loca, extraña, pero adorable familia están bien mis penas y mis angustias desaparecerían. Sin embargo, si tan sólo estuvieras aquí a mi lado, de cumplir mi deseo egoísta de tenerte aquí junto a mí en este día, me harías la chica más feliz de este mundo. ¿Pero por que? Oh cruel destino ¿por qué separas a mi amado de mí en este día? Justamente el día al año en el que el único alivio para mi infinita amargura y soledad es poder ver a tus redondos y brillantes ojos verdes, tan llenos de vida, de compasión, de amabilidad, de ternura, de…

Una agitada pero conocida respiración la interrumpió por detrás, provocando que su semblante pasase a uno que mostraba toda su ira y rabia contenida en tan sólo un instante.

Un segundo después el pobre Brainy cayó de espaldas con la nariz y las gafas rotas, cortesía de la gran Betsy.

El resto del día transcurrió normal para el resto de la clase, pero no así para Helga. Normalmente las raras ocasiones que Arnold había llegado a faltar a clases Helga se conformaba con molestar al resto de sus compañeros y mantener su status de "todos me caen mal" (excepto quizás la ultima, en la que el director Wartz llevó un carnaval sorpresa al colegio) pero ese día no era suficiente, no el día en el que a pesar de que nadie a su alrededor le importaba su cumpleaños, seguía siendo un día muy apreciado por Helga, pues ese día era la ocasión una vez al año en que su amor secreto era correspondido en forma de una pequeña muestra de atención.

Quizás un abrazo no era mucho para algunos… pero lo era todo para Helga.

Esta falta de agresividad y atención no paso inadvertida para tres personas. Una de ellas, claro está, era su amiga Phoebe, quien se preguntaba como podría ayudar a su amiga. Phoebe era una chica inteligente y lista, aunque Helga nunca le dijera nada acerca de sus sentimientos y secretos (o tratara de ocultarlos con estúpidas analogías) Phoebe siempre había conocido a la verdadera Helga. Y la causa de su depresión no era un misterio para ella, pero aún así, el cómo ayudarla parecía una misión imposible sin Arnold.

Otra persona en notar la extraña conducta de Helga fue el profesor Simmons, quien ya sabía que esa alumna en particular era una de las más conectadas con sus emociones. Por lo tanto, si no estaba molestando a sus compañeros, algo andaba mal ese día.

"¿Qué le pasará a esta niña?" se preguntó a si mismo el profesor mientras escribía unas fórmulas en el pizarrón. "Quizás está así porque Arnold faltó a clases hoy." Terminó de escribir las fórmulas y tomó asiento frente a su escritorio. "Pero Arnold ya ha llegado a faltar otros días y nunca había estado así." El señor Simmons se acomodo en su asiento y miro hacia la ventana. "Aunque se mostró interesada por su paradero esta mañana, tengo la ligera impresión de que lo que la molesta no es eso… al menos no directamente." Y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al pensar en lo mucho que le importaba ese chico a la niña, sin que el supiera absolutamente nada.

La alarma de la escuela sonó anunciando el inicio del receso y todos los alumnos del cuarto grado se levantaron de sus asientos para poder ir al patio a jugar o pasar a la cafetería a tomar algo. Fue entonces cuando el Sr Simmons tuvo una pequeña corazonada, y decidió seguirla. Tomó su portafolio y su almuerzo y se dirigió a la dirección en vez de al salón de maestros.

* * *

—¿Los documentos personales de la alumna Helga Geraldine Pataki? —preguntó el director Wartz con un poco de curiosidad— ¿Y se puede saber para que los necesita?

—Yo eh… tengo una alta estimación por esa alumna y su hermana Olga, así que pensé que quizás revisando su historial académico podría encontrar algo para ayudarla a ser como su hermana de talentosa.

El señor Simmons sabía que no había nada de malo en ver el historial académico de sus alumnos sólo para conocerlos mejor, pero decidió mentir para evitar que el director se entrometiera en este asunto.

—Ah, vaya, la alumna Olga Pataki ya veo… por eso se me hacía tan familiar el nombre de su alumna. Bueno está bien, puede quedarse a revisarlos, todo sea por la hermana de una de las más grandes y talentosas alumnas que esta escuela haya tenido el orgullo de enseñar —y dicho esto el director abrió un gran archivero y se puso a buscar entre varios folders—. Veamos Parker, Parson, Pataki ¡aja! Tome —Y le extendió al profesor Simmons un folder oficio de color ámbar—, puede revisarlos con toda calma aquí en mi oficina si gusta, yo tengo que ir a la cafetería por mi almuerzo. Pero antes…

El director miró por la ventana y por la puerta asegurándose que no hubiera nadie cerca y una vez que estuvo seguro se volteó hacia el profesor y le dijo en un susurro apenas audible:

—¿Sigue en marcha nuestro plan para el lunes, verdad?

—¡Sí claro, por supuesto! —respondió el señor Simmons con una sonrisa muy amplia y guiñándole un ojo.

—Ja ja ja, esos niños no saben lo que les espera. Sólo espero que ninguno se espante demasiado, lo último que esta escuela necesita es que haya ataques de pánico e histeria colectiva y los padres de los niños nos demanden.

—Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien, mis alumnos no ceden al pánico tan fácilmente.

—Espero tenga razón Simmons. Bueno me retiro, sólo recuerde cerrar bien el archivero cuando se vaya.

Una vez que el director ya había salido de la oficina, el Sr. Simmons se dedico a revisar los documentos de su alumna. "A ver veamos, tiene que haber algo aquí en su expediente que me ayude, tal vez… perdió un ser querido en estas fechas". Continuó revisando el expediente por completo, hoja por hoja, no encontraba nada relevante y casi rendido y dándose cuenta de que se acababa el receso decidió recoger los papeles y dejar todo como estaba, pero entonces mientras recogía el acta de nacimiento de Helga leyó algo que no había prestado atención en un principio. "Helga Geraldine Pataki nacida un veintinueve de marzo del año mil novecientos novent… ¿veintinueve de marzo?, ¡eso es hoy!" El señor Simmons levantó alto las cejas y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al encontrar lo que buscaba. "Así que sólo esta molesta porque es su cumpleaños, vaya… no es la gran cosa, pero conociendo a esa chica lo más probable es que sus cumpleaños no sean la fecha ideal para ella, probablemente ninguno de sus compañeros lo recuerde, rayos ni siquiera yo lo recordé, pobre chica, pero que se puede hacer en estos casos mmm…" El señor Simmons guardaba los documentos en el archivero pensando en que podría hacer por ella. "Un regalo sería muy inapropiado de última hora, además no se que le gustaría. ¿Una tarjeta? no creo encontrar una a estas horas. Obligar a sus compañeros a una fiesta sería muy inapropiado, probablemente muchos ya tienen planes para hoy y no se quedarían a una fiesta tan repentina, pero… tal vez si… podría funcionar." Se apresuró a terminar de recoger todo y se dirigió de nuevo a su salón de clases con una idea loca y repentina que conociendo a su alumna sabía que podía fallar, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la cafetería, Phoebe intentaba hacer reaccionar a Helga.

—Mmm, eh ¿Helga?

Silencio.

—Helga.

Aún sin respuesta.

—¡Helga!

—¿Qué quieres Phoebe? —replicó la chica con una voz cansada.

—Vamos Helga anímate, no has tocado tu almuerzo en todo este tiempo, y para serte sincera me costó mucho trabajo conseguir quedarme con el último pudín de tapioca.

—¿Animarme, de que estas hablando hermana, para que debería animarme?

—Bueno es que, como decirlo… has estado muy distraída y cabizbaja. Por ejemplo, hace rato cuando Sid derramó jugo en el suelo y te salpicó creí que ibas a golpearlo, pero sin embargo ni siquiera te diste cuenta.

—¿A sí, y eso qué? No es la gran cosa. Pero gracias por hacérmelo notar, mañana le doy una paliza.

—No Helga, no me refería a eso, me refiero a que estás muy deprimida, como si algo te hiciera falta.

—¿Qué, que estoy deprimida y actúo como si algo me faltara? ¿Qué insinúas Phoebe? Que a pesar de que hoy debería ser uno de los días más felices en mi vida en realidad fue horrible porque mis padres y todo el mundo a mi alrededor lo volvieron a olvidar.

—Bueno Helga yo no…

—Y que además, cuando lo único que quería en este día, era poder ver a los ojos a cierta persona especial para mí, se el ocurre faltar a clases al tarado. ¿Es eso lo que sugieres?

—Eh… no, yo no… no exactamente.

—Bueno pues entonces deja de preocuparte por mí. Estaré bien.

—Lo que tú digas Helga —Phoebe suspiró, hizo su mejor esfuerzo y sólo complicó un poco más la situación.

—Eh… y Phoebe, esta conversación nunca ocurrió.

—Olvidando.

El resto del día siguió de la misma manera, Helga seguía distraída y Phoebe hacia su mejor esfuerzo por hacerla sonreír o al menos que dejara de pensar en sus problemas, pero ni siquiera la noticia del los inocentes y su primer baile anual lograron hacer reaccionar a Helga. Así que, rendida, Phoebe decidió dejar las cosas como estaban. Pero no contaba con que el señor Simmons ya tenía su propio plan en mente.

—¡Hurra! Al fin se acabaron las clases —exclamó Harold cuando se oyó el timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases de ese día.

Todos los alumnos se levantaron de sus pupitres y comentaban muy animados sobre lo que harían en su fin de semana mientras se dirigían a la salida. Cuando entonces el señor Simmons les llamo a todos.

—Esperen un momento niños, antes de que se vayan tengo un último anuncio que hacerles.

Toda la clase se detuvo y volteó a ver a su profesor.

—Resulta que me acabo de enterar que hoy es, nada más y nada menos, el cumpleaños de su compañera Helga—. Y dicho esto volteo a ver a la niña— Así que quiero que antes de irse todos le deseen un feliz cumpleaños.

Toda la clase volteó la mirada hacia Helga, quien se encontraba en un estado de conmoción y le dirigía una mirada de furia a su amiga. Que a su vez le respondió con una mirada de "te juro que yo no le dije nada"

—Vamos Helga ven aquí, pasa al frente —insistió el señor Simmons con una sonrisa y fingiendo que no notaba que Helga se avergonzaba y enfurecía al mismo tiempo por haber mencionado su cumpleaños.

Así pues, no le quedó más remedio que avanzar al frente de la clase y sentirse abochornada por la mirada de incredulidad de sus compañeros.

—Esperen un momento —exclamó Harold— ¿Helga cumple años hoy? —lo dijo como si no lo entendiera del todo, pues cómo es posible que algo tan terrible pudiese ocurrir en un día tan normal.

—Sí niño rosa aunque no lo creas.

—Calma, calma niños, no peleen y simplemente denle un feliz cumpleaños a su compañera antes de irse.

Uno por uno los alumnos del cuarto grado fueron pasando frente a Helga para desearle un feliz cumpleaños y salir del aula.

—Feliz cumpleaños Helga.

—Sí gracias Iggy.

—Feliz cumpleaños Helga.

—Sí como sea Peapod.

—Feliz cumpleaños Helga.

—Ni siquiera se te ocurra acercarte Curly.

—"¡Ah!" ¡Feliz cumpleaños Helga!

—Gra-gracias Sheena —dijo Helga liberándose del abrazo de la chica.

—Fe… liz… cum… ple…

—Si te lo agradezco mucho Brainy ¡El que sigue!

—Feliz cumpleaños Helga. Cielos, de haberlo sabido te hubiera traído un regalo.

—Ah no te preocupes por eso Stinky, ya tuve demasiados por hoy.

—Feliz cumpleaños Helga, pero por favor no me golpees por haberlo olvidado

—Oh no te preocupes, no voy a golpearte por eso. (te golpearé por haberme salpicado de jugo)

—Eh... yo… "feliz cumpleaños Helga". ¡Rayos, esto no me gusta!

—No te preocupes rosadito, a mi tampoco me agrada que alguien como tú me felicite.

—Feliz cumpleaños Helga, ven mi casa más tarde y te haré un cambio de "look". Ahora que tienes diez años deberías empezar a lucir como una señorita y no como un chico.

—Gracias princesita, tomaré en cuenta tu invitación. (Ni loca)

—Feliz cumpleaños Helga.

—Gracias Nadine.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Helga! Los cumpleaños son siempre tan hermosos. Espero que te la pases bien y que tengas muchos más días maravillosos.

—No te preocupes Lila, te aseguro que con mis padres, Olga y ustedes tendré más de estos "días maravillosos".

—Espero que así sea —le contestó la pelirroja con una sonrisa y sin entender lo que Helga le había querido decir en realidad.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Helga!

—Gracias Eugene.

—Vaya… lamento no haberme acordado, de seguro las invitaciones para tu fiesta también se perdieron en el correo como las mías, ojalá y Arnold estuviera aquí, el sabría como arreglar esta situación.

Phoebe se abalanzo sobre Helga fingiendo darle un abrazo para evitar que golpeara a Eugene.

—Bueno Helga que te la pases bien —se despidió el chico y se encamino hacia la puerta, pero la furia que había provocado en Helga por su comentario era demasiada y la chica no pudo evitar meterle el pie cuando este pasó a su lado.

—¡Ouch! Estoy bien, vaya, espero no estar tropezándome así el lunes o no podre ser coronado rey de los tontos —y se retiró pensando que sé había sido su culpa el haberse tropezado.

—Vaya esto si que es incómodo —dijo Gerald acercándose hacia donde estaban Helga y Phoebe.

—¿Crees que es incómodo para ti? Yo tuve que soportar a toda la clase darme unas estúpidas y vacías felicitaciones de cumpleaños.

—Sí claro, supongo que tienes razón. Bueno… feliz cumpleaños.

—Sí está bien, gracias Geraldo.

—No, en serio, felicidades Helga —y puso su mano sobre su hombro en señal de comprensión

—Gracias… Gerald.

Un silencio bastante incómodo se apodero del aula y nadie parecía tener algo más que decir así que Gerald trato de excusarse para seguir su camino.

—Sí… eh… yo, tengo que irme, hay algo que aún tengo que revisar ¡Luego nos vemos!

—Hasta luego Gerald —se despidió Phoebe.

Gerald fue el último de la clase en pasar con Helga, así que el profesor Simmons vio que ya era hora de retirarse.

—Bueno señorita Heyerdahl, creo que sólo faltamos usted y yo —exclamó el señor Simmons acercándose hacia las chicas.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños señorita Pataki!

Gracias señor Simmons pero… ¿por qué lo hizo? Además, ¿cómo se enteró de que hoy era mi cumpleaños?

—Oh eso fue bastante fácil, hay cosas que como su profesor puedo y me siento con el deber de saber y la verdad lo hice porque la note demasiado distraída

—Pero insisten con lo mismo ¡No estoy distraída ni deprimida!

—No. Te equivocas Helga. Sí estás deprimida, y como tu profesor no quiero que sigas así —entonces se inclinó sobre sus rodillas para quedar a la altura de Helga—. No sé cuales son las razones que te causaron el estar tan deprimida, pero sí sé algo y quiero compartirlo contigo. A veces en la vida se nos presentaran momentos en los que nada saldrá como queramos, pero lo más importante es enfrentarlos sin miedo, hoy no sé que te ocurrió, pero sé que en algún momento tuviste miedo ¿a qué? no lo sé, no tienes porque decírmelo, quizás fue miedo a que nadie te notara, quizás fue miedo a no ver más a alguien en especial, o quizás fue miedo a que hoy por ser tu cumpleaños te diste cuenta de que el tiempo sigue su camino y tú aún no le demuestras al mundo quién eres. Cuando esto pase mira a tu alrededor y piensa en todas las personas junto a ti, entonces verás que en realidad nunca estarás sola y que no importa lo que ha pasado, algún día obtendrás una recompensa por tu sufrimiento.

Helga permaneció en silencio después de lo dicho por el Sr Simmons. Quería replicar, decirle que no se metiera en donde no lo llamaban, que era pura palabrería y que su vida estaría bien. Pero no pudo. Una fuerza mayor a su voluntad la obligo a quedarse callada pensando en lo dicho por su profesor

—Gra- gracias… —fue lo único que alcanzó a decir y casi sin estar convencida de ello.

—Oh no hay problema señorita Pataki —le respondió como si nada, sabía que no podía decirle a la chica que conocía la razón de su tristeza y prefirió dejar que no supiera nada— Ahora si me disculpan tengo que irme y dejarlas solas. ¡Hasta luego! —y dicho esto salió del aula dejando a las dos chicas a solas.

—Bueno, no sé tu Phoebe —dijo Helga al cabo de un minuto en el que ambas estuvieron calladas, una por estar pensando y la otra por no saber cómo abordar a su amiga después de lo ocurrido—, pero creo que ya tuve suficiente cumpleaños por un día. ¿Qué te parece si vamos al rio a lanzarle rocas?

El rostro de la pequeña Phoebe se iluminó al ver que lo que había ocurrido le devolvió su carácter habitual a su amiga.

—Por supuesto Helga, pero oye…

—Suéltalo ya Phebs —dijo Helga mientras salían del aula y se dirigían a la salida.

—¿Que no deberíamos planear lo del lunes como cada año? — le respondió con un poco de malicia para tratar de animarla un poco más.

—¡Santo cielo Phoebe! ¡Tienes razón! Apenas y tenemos dos días, rápido, toma nota.

—Anotando —dijo Phoebe tomando una pequeña libreta y lápiz.

—Primero, Harold mmm… ¿todavía tenemos frutas de cera?

—Sí

—Excelente, Stinky… sencillo, pudin de limón y vinagre. Sid, veamos… ¡si! Busca una rana disecada le haremos creer que es Sidney. Rhonda… jeje, creo que la princesita necesita un nuevo corte de cabello. Eugene… ¿Cuál es el nombre del cantante que le gusta?

—Creo que es Jim Sings.

—Oh cierto. Consigue un disco de él, aunque sólo sea la portada. Veamos quién falta, ah si… Arnold.

Phoebe dio un respingo y dejó de anotar. Esa ultima palabra, "Arnold". Helga casi nunca la usaba, normalmente era "cabeza de balón" o simplemente "Arnoldo". Pero cuando la llegaba a usar tenía ese tono de odio falso o de sarcasmo en su mejor momento, más sin embargo, esta vez el tono fue muy frío, seco. Como si el nombre "Arnold" fuese alguien sin importancia, un cualquiera… no, menos que eso, como si el nombre "Arnold" hubiese salido por reflejo de la voz de Helga sin emoción alguna. ¿Sería acaso posible? ¿Pudiese ser que después de tantos años de conocer a su amiga y sus verdaderas emociones, llegase al fin el día en que su más preciado secreto y su mejor cualidad desaparecieran así nada más?

Habían avanzado cerca de una cuadra en silencio. Phoebe quería decir algo, pero dudaba. Entonces decidió que era el momento, tendría que enfrentar a Helga y decirle que sabía su secreto, tendría que reclamarle que no podía tirar esos años de admiración, de ilusiones, de esperanzas, de auto sacrificio, de ¡AMOR!

—Helg…

—¿Crees que seria mejor un guante con resorte o una ratonera en su casillero?

El rostro de la pequeña Phoebe se iluminó como nunca y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Ja-ja-ja, ese Arnoldo, tan amable, cordial, bondadoso, confiado, sincero, puro y sin ninguna pisca de odio ni resentimientos. El blanco perfecto para el día de los inocentes. Te lo digo Phoebe ¡lo haré puré! Que los demás se hagan a un lado porque será todo mío, entonces ¿qué opinas Phoebe?

Que el mundo se cuidara y los débiles temblaran, Helga G. Pataki había vuelto y estaba lista para dar lo mejor de sí

—El guante —le respondió Phoebe volviendo a anotar tranquilamente en su libreta.

Sí, el guante. Una ratonera podría picarle el ojo.

El guante… sólo dejárselo morado.

* * *

**N/A: Y díganme, ¿qué les pareció el primer capítulo?**

**Espero sus reviews, pero antes de dejarme review les pido que se pasen por mi foro para que entiendan mejor esta historia y me cuenten sus preguntas y sugerencias. Toda duda que no responda en el foro es porque es parte vital de la historia, y no quiero arruinarles su final.**

**Nos leemos luego.**


	2. Chapter 2

**El cumpleaños de Helga**

**Capítulo 2**

"Vaya, este si que ha sido un día muy extraño". Pensaba el chico mientras salía de la escuela P.S. 118 y se encontraba con un soleado día de primavera.

—¡Oye Gerald! —lo llamaron desde la esquina.

—¿Qué quieren chicos?

—Vamos a ir al parque a jugar fútbol y luego planearemos las bromas del lunes. ¿No quieres venir con nosotros? —le preguntó Sid muy animado.

—Si, este año no vamos a dejar que Helga nos vuelva a ganar todas las bromas. Este año vamos a ganarle —afirmó Stinky.

—Ya se los dije —les gritó Harold—. Esta vez seremos los reyes de las bromas porque tengo una broma suprema para casos de emergencia.

—¿Qué dices Gerald, vienes?

—Me gustaría mucho chicos, pero tengo algo importante que hacer y no creo poder acompañarlos.

—¡Bha! Haz lo que quieras, al fin que ni te necesitamos. ¡Sid! ¡Stinky! Vámonos.

Los tres chicos se alejaron rumbo al parque a disfrutar de su fin de semana mientras aun discutían cuales bromas serian las mejores.

Gerald los vio alejarse mientras se preguntaba si realmente podrían hacer algo para ganarle a Helga G. Pataki en bromas. Pero eso no era lo importante ahora, así que reanudó su marcha hacia la calle Vine por la ruta de siempre.

* * *

Era la tercera vez que tocaba a la puerta y seguía sin obtener respuesta. Llevaba quince minutos parado frente a la vieja casa de huéspedes, hogar de su mejor amigo, y seguía sin haber rastros de vida alguna.

Era inútil, no había nadie en la casa y quien sabe cuanto tardaría en llegar alguien. "Es obvio que no hay nadie" se dijo a si mismo. "Lo mejor será volver más tarde"

—Sólo espero que estés bien amigo —musitó por lo bajo y se dispuso a marcharse. Pero justo entonces alcanzó a oír el motor de un coche estacionarse en el jardín trasero. No perdió más tiempo y echo a correr por el callejón entre la reparadora de calzado y la casa de huéspedes.

Un viejo packard verde se estacionó en la parte trasera de la casa de huéspedes. Y tan pronto como detuvo su marcha, las puertas de este se abrieron para dejar salir a un grupo de adultos que discutían acaloradamente.

—Estúpido Kokoshka. ¡Nos hiciste perder veinte dólares! —bramó Ernie malhumorado.

—¿Y cómo iba a saber que el tipo era un pescador profesional? —se defendió el aludido.

—Dijiste que sabías pescar si, y la verdad señor mío, usted no pescó usted nada.

—Nunca más volveré a apostar contigo, sólo en tu contra.

—Pero no es mi culpa, el hizo trampa.

—¡No hizo trampa! Lo que pasa es que eres un haragán que nunca ha pescado en su vida.

—¡Ya cállense trió de chiflados! No puedo creer que acepte traerlos con nosotros —exclamó el abuelo mientras salía del asiento del conductor con las manos en los oídos, visiblemente irritado. Probablemente por tener que escuchar la misma conversación durante todo el viaje en su auto.

—Vamos abuelo cálmate, al menos ganamos la competencia —dijo una joven voz desde el interior del auto.

La puerta del copiloto se abrió y de esta salió Arnold, llevaba su suéter al hombro y estaba colorado por haber estado demasiado tiempo bajo el sol.

—Si, tienes razón chaparrito je-je, nunca estuve más orgulloso —le dijo su abuelo mientras le revolvía el cabello con la mano.

—¡Oye Arnold!

Gerald iba llegando apresuradamente por el callejón y saludaba a su amigo con la mano.

—¡Gerald! Hola —lo recibió Arnold con su típico ademan de manos con el que se reconocían mutuamente.

—Viejo ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué no fuiste hoy a clases?

—Oh, no es nada. Es sólo que a mi abuelo se le ocurrió ir a una competencia de pesca.

—¿Una competencia de pesca? menos mal —suspiró Gerald aliviado—. En la escuela sólo nos dijeron que faltaste por un motivo familiar y me preocupé mucho cuando vine y nadie me abría la puerta, creí que te habría pasado algo… o a tus abuelos… pero no importa ya. Sólo que una competencia de pesca no me parece un asunto familiar sabes.

—Ah, pero lo es —interfirió el abuelo.

—¿En serio?

—¡Claro! Los Shortman hemos ganado este trofeo por generaciones.

El abuelo sacó un trofeo del auto. Era del tamaño de un melón, color cobre y en la imagen se podía ver a un niño y un hombre pescando en un bote.

—Es todo un orgullo para mí este trofeo y… espera. ¿Dijiste que nadie te abría?

—Sí, ¿por?

—Que extraño, la abuela debió de quedarse en la casa. ¿A dónde habrá ido ahora esa vieja loca?

Justo después de formular su pregunta el abuelo se vio interrumpido por un fuerte grito proveniente de las azoteas. Bajando hábilmente por la escalera de emergencia venia la abuela de Arnold, vestida de un traje negro que asemejaba al de un ninja, cintillos alrededor que contenían toda clase de artilugios y una especie de katana a su espalda hecha de un viejo palo de hokey.

—Detengan a los mongoles de su tratado con la alcaldía —venia diciendo—. El comandante nunca nos perdonaría por dejarlos tocar nuestras reservas.

—¡Santa madre de dios! ¿Ahora qué hiciste galletita?

—Sólo fui a detener a los corruptos mongoles de su inminente invasión a nuestras casas. ¿Y cómo les fue en su batalla guerreros?

—Bien abuela, ganamos.

—Excelente camarada, ahora… ¿trajeron reservas para el batallón?

—¿Reservas…? ¡Ah si! —Arnold dedujo que se refería a lo que habían pescado—. Ahorita las traigo abuela.

—Sólo espero que no hayas hecho nada fuera de la ley Pookie —le reprimió el abuelo—. No quiero tener que volver a hablarle al abogado este mes.

—¡Calle su boca soldado Briggs! No le permito que me hable en ese tono.

Entonces Arnold regresó con la hielera que contenía los pescados.

—Muy bien cadete. Ahora… —y volteó a ver al abuelo—. Acompáñeme Briggs, tenemos que preparar la comida para nuestras tropas.

Dicho esto la abuela se dio la media vuelta y se metió en la casa, seguida por los otros tres inquilinos de la casa de huéspedes, que seguían discutiendo.

—Maldita loca —farfulló el abuelo por lo bajo—. Bien Arnold —dijo dirigiéndose de nuevo a los chicos—, ¿te molestaría recoger las cosas que faltan? Yo le llevo la hielera a la abuela.

—Seguro abuelo.

Arnold le entrego la hielera a su abuelo y empezó a recoger las demás cosas del auto junto con Gerald.

—Y Arnold… ¿podrías ir buscando el número del abogado?

* * *

Los chicos estaban en la habitación de Arnold descansando después de haber recogido lo que les encargó el abuelo.

—Vamos viejo déjame verlo una vez más.

—Está bien — suspiró Arnold y le entregó a su amigo el trofeo.

—¡Wow! —Gerald admiraba el trofeo sobre su cabeza—. "Competencia anual padre e hijo, primer lugar" cielos Arnold, debió ser difícil ganar este trofeo. ¡Felicidades!

—Gracias, pero no fue tan difícil —se avergonzó un poco—, tú sabes, el abuelo es un experto, normalmente debería haber ganado este trofeo con mi padre. Pero, ya sabes, él…

—Sí, te entiendo.

Gerald se rascó la nuca buscando algo más que decir, sabía que el tema de los padres de su amigo era muy incomodo para él. Así que decidió cambiar la conversación.

—Bueno, como sea. ¡De lo que te perdiste hoy por no haber ido al colegio viejo!

—¿Qué, qué pasó? No me digas que volvieron a llevar un carnaval sorpresa.

—Mejor que eso, el señor Simmons le hizo pasar el ridículo a Helga. Debiste verlo hermano.

—¿El ridículo, pero cómo? Oh no… ¡Su cumpleaños!

—Arnold, Arnold, Arnold —Gerald meneaba la cabeza de lado a lado—. Eres un chico extraño ¿sabes? No importa si es el cumpleaños de alguien tan simple como Brainy o el de alguien tan malo como Harold o Helga, tú siempre los felicitas. ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan amable como para recordar el cumpleaños de Helga G. Pataki año tras año?

—Bueno… es sólo una felicitación, no es la gran cosa.

—Pero ella te tortura y molesta casi a diario y tú nunca te defiendes. ¿Cómo es posible que pases todo eso por alto sólo porque es su cumpleaños?

—No lo sé Gerald, es decir, son personas como tú o yo. Apuesto a que en el fondo Harold y Helga agradecen que los felicite en su cumpleaños.

—Si claro, y por eso el año pasado Helga te empujó al bote de basura por haberla abrazado.

—Al menos no fue como hace dos años, cuando por haberla felicitado el día de su cumpleaños me vació su soda en la cabeza.

—¡Ha-ha-ha! Ni me lo recuerdes, estuviste pegajoso todo el día.

Gerald continuaba riéndose, así que Arnold no quiso continuar la conversación de los cumpleaños. Sólo se quedó ahí, contemplando el trofeo.

—¡Arnold! —se escuchó que gritaba el abuelo desde la planta baja—. El pescado ya está listo, pueden bajar a comer cuando quieran.

—Ven Gerald vamos a comer.

—¿Bromeas viejo? No te ofendas, pero mi estómago aun recuerda la última vez que comió pescado de tu abuela. Creo que mejor me voy, de todas maneras, sólo vine a ver si estabas bien y a dejarte la tarea.

Dicho esto Gerald sacó de su mochila unas cuantas hojas de papel con apuntes y se las entregó a Arnold.

—Sí, lo entiendo —le dijo Arnold mientras recibía los apuntes—. No cualquiera soporta la comida de la abuela.

—Ya lo creo. Bueno, luego nos vemos Arnold.

—Hasta luego Gerald.

Y ambos se despidieron con el mismo ademan con el que se recibieron.

Una vez Gerald se hubo marchado Arnold se recostó en su cama, tomó su control remoto y prendió el estéreo. Estaba exhausto, aun recordaba haber sido despertado a las cinco de la madrugada por su abuelo.

"Despierta hombre pequeño, se nos hace tarde para el torneo".

Fue tan sorpresivo y repentino, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a las ocurrencias de sus abuelos. Aun con sueño se empezó a arreglar mientras le pedía una explicación a su abuelo. "Es el torneo anual de pesca Arnold, los Shortman siempre hemos ganado este torneo a los nueve años, ¿o era a los diez? no me acuerdo. Pero ya me puse los pantalones de pesca y no me los quiero quitar, son muy cómodos".

A pesar de todo, Arnold le siguió el juego y empezó a ayudarle a preparar lo necesario. Pero con el ruido, despertaron a los demás inquilinos, que al enterarse del viaje quisieron ir con ellos. El abuelo los hubiera dejado, pero basto una mirada de su nieto para que aceptara llevarlos. Fue hasta medio camino que Arnold cayó en la cuenta de que aun era viernes y tenia que ir a clases, sin embargo ya era muy tarde para regresar. Así que le pidió al abuelo que llamara a la escuela para que lo disculparan por faltar. "Bha, no te van a expulsar por faltar un día a clases, pero si así eres feliz llamaré en la próxima estación de servicio que encontremos". "Y me podría comprar unas nueces abuelo". "¡No soy tu abuelo gorrón mantenido!".

"Aun así fue un buen día" pensó Arnold. Después de todo la competencia no fue tan difícil, se divirtió con los inquilinos y faltó un día clases. Aun así…

Arnold miró el trofeo "Competencia anual padre e hijo" padre e hijo…

Hacia mucho tiempo que su abuelo le había contado la historia de sus padres, el como se conocieron, el como vivieron, sus aventuras y de su última expedición a su tierra natal. Arnold se levantó de la cama y se acercó a su escritorio, abrió el cajón izquierdo y sacó un viejo libro de pasta dura, tres arilos, bastante grueso y lleno de hojas que se salían por el desgaste del tiempo y otras tantas que el mismo Arnold las había metido con apuntes que hacia después de leerlo. El diario de su padre.

_"Hoy Arnold se escapó de la casa por accidente. Es una de las razones por las cuales quiero regresar con mis padres a llevar una vida más pacifica en mi vieja ciudad. Pero debo decir… ¡que mi hijo es asombroso!_

_Stella y yo salimos a buscarlo y lo localizamos cerca del riachuelo sobre una rocas, aparentemente terminó ahí persiguiendo un insecto. Tratamos de acercarnos con el mayor cuidado posible para no causar un accidente pues Arnold estaba muy cerca de la orilla, sin embargo, una ráfaga de viento nos dio el susto de nuestra vida tirando a nuestro pequeño hijo al riachuelo. Rápidamente me dispuse a tirarme al agua y nadar contracorriente para interceptarlo antes de que llegara a aguas más profundas, pero me lo impidió mi esposa. Confundido y con miedo trate de liberarme, pero ella solo me señalo el otro extremo del rio ahogando un grito, y entonces lo vi…_

_El pequeño Arnold nadaba sin problemas por el riachuelo, sonriendo. Era tan natural, como si la corriente no lo afectara en lo más mínimo._

_Lo juro, mi hijo tiene talento natural en el agua. No puedo esperar a que crezca, ir al lago a nadar o quizás a pescar._

_Recuerdo que mi padre me llevó a una competencia de pesca a los diez años, ¿o fue a los nueve?, no importa. Estoy seguro de que mi hijo y yo la ganaríamos sin problemas."_

Arnold terminó de leer. Ese era uno de los pasajes que más le habían gustado del diario de su padre. Se sentía muy feliz de saber que su padre se sentía muy orgulloso de él y que le tenía confianza para ganar una competencia. Sin embargo, ahí estaba en su repisa, el trofeo que debió haber ganado junto a su padre. Y le dolía el verlo

Tomó el trofeo de su lugar y decidió guardarlo, lo mejor sería no tenerlo, guardarlo y olvidarse de el. Encontró una caja de cartón vacía y en ella decidió dejarlo. Se disponía a sellar la caja cuando tocaron a la puerta.

—¿Se puede hombre pequeño?

—Adelante abuelo, pasa.

El abuelo Phill entró en la habitación con una charola de comida.

—Como no bajabas te traje la comida: ¡puré de patatas y pescado frito!

—Gracias abuelo, pero no tengo hambre.

—Pero si no has comido nada desde el desayuno, oh espera, ya sé. ¿Sigues sin comer pescado verdad? No entiendo porque dejaste de comerlo si es una excelente fuente de omega, que es muy bueno para el cerebro… creo.

—No es eso abuelo, es sólo que… —Arnold no encontraba la forma de explicarle lo que sentía a su abuelo.

El viejo Phill recorrió con la mirada la habitación y comprendió al instante

—¿Estuviste leyendo el diario de tu padre, verdad? —le preguntó con calma mientras colocaba la charola en la cama.

Arnold suspiró, no tenia porque mentirle a su abuelo.

—Sí, es verdad. ¿Sabes abuelo? Mi padre quería ganar esta competencia conmigo. Es sólo que no creo que haya estado bien que ganásemos el trofeo, es decir, no me malinterpretes, los quiero a ti y a la abuela como si fueran mis padres. Simplemente creo que debí haberlo esperado.

En el rostro de Arnold se vislumbró una mueca de verdadera angustia y Phill entendió a que se refería.

—Oh vaya, creo que tienes razón.

—¿En serio? —Arnold se sorprendió un poco por la respuesta de su abuelo.

—Si claro, ahora que lo mencionas recuerdo un día en que Miles no dejó de hablar sobre como tú y él atraparían al pez más grande del lago y ganarían todas las competencias del estado

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, por supuesto. No paraba de decir que lo harías el padre más orgulloso del mundo —Phill notó como el animo de Arnold empezaba a mejorar cuando le hablaba sobre su padre.

—También dijo que me darías tu mesada.

—¡Abuelo!

—Je-je, es broma, es broma chaparrito

—No creo estar para bromas el día de hoy abuelo.

—Sí, lo entiendo.

Phill suspiró levemente. Por primera vez en nueve años empezaba a sentirse viejo. Arnold crecía y cada vez se presentaban más y más situaciones que le recordaban que no estaría ahí para siempre. Algún día su nieto sería un hombre adulto que lidiaría con el mundo por su cuenta. ¡Pero ese día no era hoy! Y mientras Arnold lo necesitara el estaría ahí para él. Así que tenia que hacerlo volver a sonreír y no dejar que su nieto se perdiera en la depresión.

—¿Sabes Arnold? Cuando yo tenia diez años, ¿o eran nueve?, no importa. Cuando yo era niño mi padre me llevó a la misma competencia de pesca. Fue una competencia bastante reñida en la que cada vez que una familia atrapaba un pez, la otra capturaba uno más grande. Mi padre y yo nos alejamos del grupo, no habíamos atrapado nada en una hora, la competencia estaba a punto de terminar, fue entonces cuando…

* * *

Tiempo atras

—¡Phew! —suspiro el pequeño Phill bastante aburrido. Llevaba más de una hora sentado en el bote de pesca sin que ocurriera nada—. ¿Por qué nos alejamos de los demás? —le preguntó a su padre—. Íbamos bastante bien, pero en cuanto decidiste que nos separáramos del grupo ni un solo pez ha picado el anzuelo.

—Tranquilo Phill, ya atraparemos algo.

—Pues yo no lo creo, esta parte del rio está vacía, allá con los demás es donde hay más peces.

—Tienes razón hijo, pero si hay más peces allá es porque son cardúmenes de peces jóvenes que se juntan para defenderse de los depredadores. Pero en estas aguas habitan los que son más viejos. Son más escasos, pero mucho más grandes.

Phill le devolvió a su padre una mirada de duda.

—Pues como sea —dijo acomodándose en su asiento—. Esto es aburrido.

—¿Entonces soy aburrido?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Es sólo que así no vamos a ganar la competencia.

—Pues eso a mi no me importa —dijo su padre recostándose en el bote y tomando una pose bastante despreocupada.

—¿No te importa ganar, en serio?

—Por supuesto que no me importa. No me importa que no ganemos, ni que no atrapemos nada, ni que el sol nos de en la cara —le respondió mientras sonreía.

—¿Entonces para que nos inscribiste, para que entramos a la competencia? —preguntó Phill bastante intrigado.

—Porque lo único que me importaba… era pasar un día contigo hijo.

Phill se quedó cayado viendo a su padre sonreírle al sol. Gracias al trabajo que había conseguido en la construcción su padre pasaba menos tiempo con su familia. La última vez que habían hecho algo juntos fue casi un año atrás.

—¿Entonces que me dices? ¿Vas a quedarte ahí aburrido, o prefieres pasar un rato agradable con tu viejo?

—¡Por supuesto que prefiero estar contigo papá! —respondió Phill mientras se abalanzaba sobre su padre.

—¡Ey! Tranquilo, vas a volcar el bote.

—Ese no fui yo papá.

—Entonces que dem… —el bote volvió a sacudirse bruscamente y entonces Joshua se percató de lo que pasaba: la caña de Phill había pescado algo. Pero, lo que sea que fuese, jalaba con tal intensidad que casi volteaba el bote.

—Rápido Phill toma tu caña —le ordenó rápidamente.

—Listo.

—Ahora hala conmigo, uno… dos… ¡tres!

Padre e hijo jalaron lo más fuerte que pudieron, pero su esfuerzo resultó en vano.

—Tengo una idea hijo, pero necesito que sostengas la caña tu solo por un momento. ¿Crees poder resistir?

—Claro papá, confía en mí.

—Ese es mi muchacho.

Joshua dejo a Phill solo y tomó su maleta buscando lo necesario, tomó varias herramientas que llevaba consigo y junto con un molino de granos de café empezó a improvisar una polea.

"Ahora sólo necesito algo que resista la presión… ¡ya sé!" tomó uno de los remos y empezó a incrustarlo en la manivela del molino.

Mientras tanto, Phill sentía que la caña se iba a partir en dos, la fuerza con la que el animal jalaba era muy potente. Pero no se rendiría, la caña empezaba a resbalársele de las manos. "Solo un poco más" pensaba, "ya casi… sólo un poco más" Perdía la fuerza, la caña empezaba a resbalársele de las manos, ya no lo soportaría por más tiempo, tendría que dejarlo escapar.

Estaba a punto de soltar la caña cuando una voz lo hizo reaccionar.

—¡Bien hecho Phill! Sólo necesito que hagas un último esfuerzo y dirijas el carrete de tu caña hasta mi.

Como si de una inyección de adrenalina se tratara la voz de su padre lo hizo recuperar todas sus fuerzas y empezó a dirigir el carrete hacia su padre.

—Un poco más… un poco más… ya casi… ¡Listo! Ya puedes soltarla Phill.

Phill soltó la caña y esta se partió en dos mientras el carrete quedaba atrapado en el extraño invento de su padre.

—Ahora solo tenemos que darle la vuelta a esta cosa. ¿Entiendes?

Phill asintió, y a la orden de su padre empezaron a girar la manivela con el remo. Lentamente el hilo se fue enredando y poco a poco empezaron a jalar hacia la superficie a su presa. Cuando esta alcanzo la superficie, padre e hijo dieron su último esfuerzo y lograron sacar al animal del agua y meterlo en el bote.

El pescado cayó en el centro del bote con un golpe seco y ambos se derrumbaron exhaustos en ambos extremos mientras reían de lo ocurrido y contemplaban a su digno rival.

Era un pescado hermoso, de unos cinco kilos aproximadamente…

* * *

—…con las fauces llenas de afilados dientes, aletas de tiburón y escamas doradas que brillaban como un diamante.

—Abuelo —Arnold miró con reproche a su abuelo.

—Je-je. Está bien, creo que exageré un poco. Pero era un pez muy grande, eso puedes apostarlo.

—¿Y luego qué pasó?

—A pues terminó siendo un rico caldo de pescado que compartimos con toda la familia.

—Me refiero a la competencia.

—¡Ah si! Claro. Veamos… después de recuperarnos del cansancio mi padre y yo remamos hasta donde estaban los demás para reclamar nuestro premio.

—¿Remando? ¿No dijiste que tu padre usó uno de los remos para la máquina?

—¿Eso dije?

Arnold se limitó a devolverle la misma mirada de reproche.

—Está bien —dijo el abuelo entre carcajadas—. Dejaré de bromear por un momento.

Una vez el abuelo recuperó la compostura se aclaró la garganta y continuó su relato.

—Pues si, mi padre usó uno de los remos para capturar al pez. Pero recuerda Arnold: "Un Shortman siempre saldrá adelante con su ingenio"

—¿Entonces que usaron?

—La sartén de la abuela. Pero eso no es lo importante —añadió rápidamente al ver que se acercaba otra mirada de recriminación en su nieto—. Lo importante es que ese día pudimos no haber ganado o atrapado ningún pez, lo importante para mi padre fue pasar un día conmigo. Y años después, cuando llevé a Miles a la misma competencia, pasamos un día agradable pescando; y aunque también ganamos, no me hubiera importado el haber perdido.

El abuelo tomó el trofeo de la caja en el suelo y continuó:

—Hoy, cuando te llevé a la competencia, no fue para ganar este trofeo. Es sólo que quise pasar un día contigo.

Arnold se sintió como un desalmado, en algún momento llegó a pensar que su abuelo lo había llevado para tratar de suplantar a su padre. Pero en vez de eso lo único que su abuelo había querido era compartir un día juntos.

—Creo que necesito estar a solas —fue lo único que se atrevió a decir después de un momento de silencio.

—Si, lo entiendo.

El abuelo se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿Abuelo?

Phill se detuvo en medio del umbral y volteo a ver a su nieto.

—Tú… tú crees que… ¿tú crees que siguen con vida, cierto?

La pregunta de Arnold fue un tanto sorpresiva, pero no así inesperada. Desde que le contó la verdad acerca de sus padres sabía que su nieto la preguntaría más de una vez conforme siguiera creciendo, y él ya tenía su respuesta. Una respuesta que el mismo se tenía que repetir a diario y mientras Arnold siguiera creyendo en él, nunca la cambiaria.

—Por supuesto que si chaparrito.

Phill se dio la media vuelta saliendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si, dejando a Arnold a solas.

Arnold volvió a recostarse en su cama. El cielo, que en la mañana había estado claro y soleado, ahora se encontraba nublado y gruesas gotas de lluvia empezaban a estrellarse una a una en el techo de cristal. Había mucho en que pensar: la competencia, su abuelo, sus padres… todos sus pensamientos se encontraban arremolinados en su corazón, dándole vueltas en la cabeza mientras gruesas lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas parecían tan insignificantes ante la lluvia.

—Entonces… ¿por qué…?

* * *

La lluvia continuó por el resto del viernes y todo el sábado. Sólo hasta el domingo en la tarde cesó el mal clima

Eran las siete de la tarde del domingo y el sol, que apenas se había dignado a salir un par de horas atrás, se ocultaba en un atardecer rojizo que se reflejaba en los vidrios de lo edificios, dándole a Hillwood esa visión de urbe tan pacifica que la caracterizaba.

Y en esa calma tan acogedora, dos pequeñas figuras encapuchadas recorrían rápidamente los alrededores de la P.S. 118 y se adentraban en ella a través de un hueco en la malla de acero que la rodeaba.

—¡Auch! —se quejó la más alta después de haberse resbalado.

—¿Estás bien Helga? —la asistió la más baja ofreciéndole su mano para levantarla.

—Estoy bien Phoebe. ¡Malditos charcos!

—Aun no lo entiendo, ¿por qué vinimos hoy a poner las bromas? —exclamó mientras reanudaban su infiltración al interior de la escuela a través de una ventana—. ¿Por qué no las ponemos mañana temprano como los años anteriores?

—Te diré porque Phoebe —continuó Helga mientras recorrían los pasillos de la escuela—. Colocaremos las bromas hoy porque este año el primero de abril cayó en lunes.

—¿Y…?

—Odio levantarme temprano los lunes. ¡Es criminal!

Phoebe le devolvió una fría mirada de reproche.

—¿Qué? ¡Oh vamos Phebs! No me digas que tenías mejores planes para hoy en la noche.

—El concierto de Jim Lang por el canal _Sinfonía_.

—¡Ay por favor! Lo repetirán el viernes. Además míralo por el lado amable: ¡Te acabo de evitar que mañana madrugues!

—Pero haces que hoy me desvele.

—Eso no es cierto, esto no nos va a tomar más de tres horas.

—Pues espero que así sea, recuerda que mis padres quedaron de pasar a recogerme en tu casa a las diez.

—Despreocúpate.

Phoebe suspiro. No valía la pena seguir con ese tema, lo mejor sería llevar a cabo el plan lo más rápido posible.

—Al propósito Helga, ¿no crees que el conserje de la escuela pueda oírnos o descubrir las bromas en la noche?

—No te preocupes por eso. En cuanto al conserje se refiere no vendrá a trabajar esta semana, ya me encargué de él.

—¡Helga! —exclamó Phoebe horrorizada—. ¿Qué le hiciste?

—No le hice daño si es lo que estas pensando.

—¿Entonces?

Mmm… sólo digamos que a estas horas debe de estar en un autobús rumbo a Arizona para re-encontrarse con su ex esposa.

—Ahaaa. Quiere decir que hiciste algo bueno por él.

—Algo así… pero basta de parloteo. ¿Trajiste lo necesario?

—Desarmadores, resortes, poleas, serrucho… —Phoebe enumeraba los materiales y herramientas mientras las sacaba de su mochila— …pegamento, gelatina, sogas y pinzas. Creo que es todo.

—Muy bien, nos dividiremos para ahorrar tiempo. Tú empieza por los baños y sigue con nuestro salón, mientras yo empezaré con los casilleros y nos veremos en la cafetería.

—Entendido.

—Bien, ahora pásame la ganzúa y nos vemos en una hora.

—Como tú digas Helga.

Phoebe tomó lo necesario para su trabajo dejando a Helga con el resto de las herramientas y se dirigió hacia los baños de las chicas en el segundo piso.

Helga esperó a que Phoebe estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para empezar a actuar, tomó el resto de las cosas y se dirigió a los casilleros del cuarto grado. Una vez ahí fue directamente hacia uno en específico. Dejó todo en el suelo y empezó a introducir la combinación del candado. No necesitaba la ganzúa para este, había perdido dos grandes y un Cd especial de Nancy Spumoni pero logró que Mike "la comadreja" le consiguiera la combinación de ese casillero y por supuesto que se lo había aprendido de memoria.

"treinta y siete… ochenta y dos… doce, ¡listo!

Un pequeño "click" y el casillero se abrió para ella, ahí estaba, el casillero de su más grande amor y santuario de algunos objetos que día tras día ansiaba poseer: el casillero de Arnold.

Libretas con apuntes de su puño y letra, envolturas de caramelos, plumillas, un viejo yo-yo en el rincón, un libro de historia de la biblioteca, un _Sr. Nutty_ a medio comer, una armónica, recortes de revistas junto a un ejemplar de patinetas, y unas fotografías de la clase de cuarto año, sus abuelos y Lila en la parte posterior eran el contenido de ese casillero.

Helga tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no arrancar la foto de Lila y hacerla añicos.

—¡Oh dicha gloriosa! ¡Oh maravilloso destino que me permites llegar hasta el aposento de mi amado! Helo aquí, el casillero de mi caballero dorado, su lugar sagrado donde puede ocultar sus más preciadas posesiones. ¿Qué secretos revelaran tus libretas? ¿Qué música tocarás con esta armónica? ¿Qué rayos hace una foto de Lila en tu casillero? Ah claro, sólo porque es la señorita perfección debe de estar en el casillero de Arnold. ¿Hasta cuándo? ¿cuándo será el día en que dejes tus fantasías juveniles y voltees a verme con ojos de amor? Si tan sólo pudieras ver a través de mi salvaje y agresivo yo, sabrías lo mucho que mi corazón puede amarte y olvidarías por completo a esa presuntuosa y pecosa Lila. Sin embargo aquí sigo yo, esperando por un destino que se puede perder en un instante y… ¡miren eso, un señor nutty a medio comer!

Helga tomó el chocolate y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Siguió revisando sus cosas y hojeando sus libretas, eran simples apuntes sobre geografía e historia, pero en la caligrafía de Arnold era imposible para Helga dejar de leer tan sólo para contemplar esa fina curva en sus "eses" o las inquietas tildes que brincaban entre las palabras.

Helga seguía enfrascada en su lectura cuando un casillero detrás de ella se empezó a abrir lentamente, en silencio. Una sombra emergió de este y lentamente se acercó a la rubia, paso a paso, hasta quedar justo detrás de ella, alzó su mano y la dirigió al cuello de la chica, estaba a punto de tocarla cuando…

¡ZOCK!

Helga levanto su puño izquierdo sobre su cabeza, sin interrumpir su lectura, y los cinco vengadores se estrellaron en la nariz del atacante, rompiendo nuevamente el puente de sus gafas y dejándolo inconsciente en el pasillo.

Helga continúo con su lectura por un par de minutos más y luego se puso manos a la obra en sus planes. Fue una velada larga y tediosa de cortar hilos, ajustar resortes, desatornillar sillas, pegar varillas de madera y ocultar todo indicio de su trabajo. Pero al final, Helga no pudo evitar dar un suspiro de satisfacción al ver terminadas sus obras maestras.

—¿Podemos irnos ya? Mi espalda me está matando —se quejó Phoebe llevándose la mano izquierda a su cintura.

—Si claro, por supuesto.

Y ambas amigas emprendieron su retirada, listas para descansar y pasar otro buen día de los inocentes.

—Y Phoebe.

—Si Helga.

—¿Te molestaría dejar abierta la ventana por donde entramos?

* * *

**N/A: En el foro. Para más info en mi perfil. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**El cumpleaños de Helga.**

**Capítulo 3**

Y pensar que el lunes había empezado tan bien para Arnold.

Era primero de Abril y, como cada año, sabía que tendría que lidiar con las bromas de los demás. (Incluido su propio abuelo)

Siempre las tomaba con calma y normalmente nunca le afectaban, pues Arnold era un chico demasiado comprensivo y tolerante. Pero esta vez en particular las bromas de Helga lo hicieron explotar en un acto irresponsable y desesperado que terminó en severas consecuencias. Fue un pequeño momento de satisfacción por todo un día de tormento. Arnold debía admitirlo: Helga era una maestra para las bromas. Tomar la suya propia y regresársela fingiendo estar ciega, torturarlo todo el día y hacerlo pasar por ese sentimiento de culpa; solamente alguien como Helga.

Gracias a su mejor amigo logró descubrir la treta de su amiga y regresarle un poco de lo que le había hecho pasar.

Al final, todo podía considerarse como un amable empate y regresar a la normalidad. Pero algo no estaba bien.

—Vamos-vamos niños, salgan ya de la alberca por favor —repetía el señor Simmons.

—¿Quiere que traigamos más toallas de la enfermaría señor Simmons? —preguntó Lila mientras ella y Nadine le entregaban los paquetes de toallas que habían ido a buscar.

—No Lila, creo que con estas serán suficientes. Pero gracias por la ayuda.

—No hay problema, es siempre tan divertido ayudar a los demás —dijo Lila con la más amplia de sus sonrisas.

El señor Simmons le devolvió la sonrisa y empezó a repartir las toallas entre los alumnos que ya se encontraban fuera del agua.

—Vamos Helga devuélvemela ya —suplicaba Eugene.

—¿Qué te devuelva _qué_?

—Mi corona del rey de los tontos.

—¿Qué? Ah sí… esto —dijo mostrando la mencionada corona y manteniéndola en lo alto, lejos del alcance de Eugene.

—Sí esa, devuélvemela por favor Helga.

—No lo sé —dijo Helga pensativa, como si estuviera debatiendo un asunto muy importante—. Bueno, en verdad eres uno de los que más merecen este reconocimiento a la estupidez.

Eugene sonrió inocentemente esperando la entrega de su gorra.

—Por otra parte…

La sonrisa de Eugene desapareció de su rostro.

—No creo que te la merezcas en este día.

—¿Qué? Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Quién se merecería más esta corona que yo?

—¡Ja! ¿y todavía lo preguntas? Pues por supuesto que Ar-nold —contestó burlonamente—. Sólo para comenzar te diré que le dejé el ojo morado, llené de chocolate sus pantalones y lo hice mi esclavo personal por todo el día. ¿Crees poder ganarle a eso?

—Bueno… no. Pero devuélveme la corona, por favor.

—Vamos Helga devuélvesela —dijo un chico tras ellos.

—Vaya-vaya, hablando del rey de Roma —se burló la chica—. ¿Qué se te ofrece Arnoldo?

—Sólo vine a entregarles unas toallas —respondió mientras les ofrecía un par de toallas a ambos—. Y por favor Helga, devuélvele la corona.

—Está bien —gruñó Helga a regañadientes mientras le arrebataba la toalla de las manos—. Pero que te quede claro que no lo hago por ti. Es sólo que, ahora que lo pienso, no creo que le quede a tu cabezota.

Helga le entregó al fin la corona a Eugene, el cual no tardó ni un segundo y se la colocó en el acto.

—¡Mírenme todos! Vuelvo a ser el rey de los in… esperen, ¿qué es esto?

Eugene se llevó las manos a la corona al sentir algo debajo de ella.

—Es crema de maní tonto. ¡Día de los inocentes!

Eugene se alejó tratando inútilmente de quitarse la corona mientras Helga se reía a carcajadas por el éxito de su broma.

—¿En qué momento le pusiste crema de maní en la corona? —preguntó Arnold curioso después de que Helga dejo de reír.

—Secreto de estado metiche. Y ahora, si no te molesta debo ir a secarme.

Helga se dio la media vuelta en direccional baño de chicas.

—No, espera —Arnold tomó por la muñeca a Helga—. Tenemos que hablar.

Helga casi se desmaya por el repentino contacto de sus manos, pero se repuso rápidamente dándose una ligera bofetada mientras aun estaba de espaldas a él.

—¿Y se puede saber de qué cabezón?

—Bueno… ya sabes, sobre lo de hoy.

Arnold no estaba muy seguro del porque estaba teniendo esa conversación con Helga, sin embargo, aun tenía una ligera impresión de culpa o algo parecido, así que pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era disculparse. Después de todo, quizás la ceguera de Helga fue fingida, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que arriesgó la salud física de su amiga por una tonta broma.

—Yo eh… quiero pedirte disculpas.

—¿Disculpas?

—Sí, ya sabes, por esa broma. No estuvo bien que te la hiciera, en especial porque lo hice sólo por venganza y no por diversión.

Helga miró fijamente a Arnold. Algo en su mirada suplicante y en sus ropas húmedas la conmovía casi al punto de olvidar todo y decirle que todo fue una cruel broma para pasar más tiempo a su lado… pero no podía hacerlo.

—Disculpa aceptada.

"Disculpa aceptada" ¿eso era todo? Después de tanto tiempo de conocer a Helga… ¿eso era todo? Arnold esperaba que se enojara, le gritara, lo volviera a humillar, incluso que lo golpeara. Pero no, Helga había contestado muy distante y seca, parecía que ni ella estaba convencida de sus palabras. Y Arnold no lo entendía.

—Entonces… ¿estamos a mano? —preguntó Arnold esperando alguna reacción en la rubia.

—Sí, seguro. Creo que ya fue suficiente —soltó en un suspiro y continuó su camino.

Arnold no la detuvo esta vez, sólo la miró partir quedándose con una duda y un sentimiento de culpa aun más grande del que tenía en un principio.

¿Qué era esa sensación? Estaba en todo su derecho de jugarle esa broma a Helga, la ceguera que le ocasionó era fingida y además había logrado regresarle una pequeña parte de lo que le hizo tirándola a la alberca. Entonces… ¿por qué sentía que algo andaba mal?

Helga era una de sus amigas más antiguas, (incluso si ella no quería considerarse su amiga) la conocía desde preescolar y, que él recordase, siempre fue muy complicada de tratar. Una chica que a veces hacia una cosa, a veces decía otra, con una actitud tan vivaz y agresiva que Arnold simplemente no lograba entender. Pero siempre pensaba en lo mejor de ella, que haría lo correcto y se conformaba con saber que estaba bien. Pero esta vez, ¿qué rayos pasaba con ella?, ¿por qué no podía apartarla de su cabeza?

* * *

—Viejo, te vez terrible.

La voz de su amigo hizo que Arnold diera un leve respingo y dejara sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué?

—Dije que te vez terrible, tienes la mirada perdida y pareces estar en tu mundo de fantasías de nuevo. ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Gerald.

—sí… eh, digo no… bueno yo no, es sólo que…

—Tranquilo viejo, tómatelo con calma. Respira profundo, cálmate y por favor, sécate primero —le sonrió mientras le extendía una toalla.

Aun estaba empapado. Por haber ayudado a repartirlas Arnold no había tomado una toalla para él, así que tomó la que le ofrecía Gerald y empezó a revolver su alborotada melena contra la toalla.

—Ven viejo, creo que necesitas más ponche para calmarte.

Ambos amigos se dirigieron hacia la mesa de los bocadillos y bebidas, que ahora se encontraba vacía, pues todos sus compañeros estaban secándose, o seguían en la alberca.

—Muy bien Arnold —le dijo Gerald mientras le servía ponche en un vaso—. ¿Me vas a decir qué te sucede?

—No sé si quieras saberlo — le contestó Arnold mientras aceptaba el vaso y le daba un sorbo.

—¡Tonterías! Claro que quiero saberlo. ¡Eres mi mejor amigo! —le reclamó mientras se servía un vaso para él.

—Bueno, es que es… sobre Helga.

—¿Helga? ¡Ah claro, por supuesto! No puedo creer que le dieras su merecido. Esto merece celebrarse.

Gerald alzó su vaso en señal de brindis esperando por su amigo, pero Arnold no acepto.

—No, no es eso.

—¿Entonces?

—No lo sé exactamente. Pero me siento mal por ella.

—¡¿Qué?¡ ¡Estas loco! Arnold, en serio eres increíble. Ella te molesta casi a diario, te arroja bolas de papel, te inventa nuevos sobrenombres e insultos cada semana y hoy no sólo te hizo su lacayo personal por un día, sino también te dejó el ojo morado, manchó tus pantalones, puso goma de mascar en tus zapatos, te dio toques con la caja de dulces, hizo que todos nos riéramos de ti con esa maquina que hace el ruido de un gas, puso salsa picante en tu emparedado y después de todo eso, después de todo lo que te ha hecho, obtienes un pequeño momento de venganza. ¿Y lo único que haces es sentirte mal por ello?

—No es por la venganza, siento que cometí un error.

—¿Un error?

—Sí, como si algo estuviera mal desde antes.

—Déjame entender, ¿quieres decir que te sientes mal por Helga y no por haberle jugado la broma?

—Sí, algo así. ¿Qué crees que sea?

—Ni idea viejo, en lo que a mi respecta diría que ya perdiste un tornillo.

—Muy gracioso Gerald.

—Vamos amigo olvídalo —Gerald le dio un último sorbo a su bebida—. Eres el tipo más bueno y amable que conozco, si hubieras hecho algo malo, ya lo sabrías. Todo esta en tu mente.

—Quizás tengas razón —musitó Arnold.

—Ahora, si me disculpas, esta fiesta casi termina y creo que estoy punto de conseguir una oportunidad con esta Carla.

Gerald se despidió con un ademan de su amigo y se encaminó al otro extremo del gimnasio.

Arnold suspiró y se sentó en la banca más cercana. ¿Tendría razón su amigo, todo estaría en su mente?

—¿Entonces por qué sigo sintiéndome mal por ella? —preguntó al aire en un suspiro.

—Quizás porque la lastimaste.

Arnold pegó un brinco en su asiento. Creyó estar a solas, así que no esperaba respuesta a su pregunta. Miró a su alrededor en busca de la locutora y la encontró un par de sillas atrás de él, semi-oculta por la charola de bocadillos.

—¡Phoebe!

Phoebe tenía el cabello suelto y húmedo, se encontraba sentada secando sus gafas tranquilamente con una franela.

—Hola Arnold —saludó muy cordialmente colocándose las gafas.

—Pero que susto me diste, ¿qué hacías ahí? espera… ¿estabas espiándonos? espera… ¿dijiste que la lastimé?

—Estaba secándome, no, no los estaba espiando y sí, la lastimaste —le respondió con toda la serenidad que la caracterizaba—. Discúlpame, estaba aquí secándome cuando se me resbalaron las gafas debajo de la mesa y mientras las buscaba llegaron tú y Gerald. Así que no pude evitar oír su conversación. ¿Es verdad? ¿Te sientes mal por ella?

—Sí —respondió Arnold bajando la mirada—. ¿Fue mi broma? eso… ¿la lastimó?

—No Arnold, no fue tu broma. Fue lo que le dijiste para que cayera.

—Lo que le dije para que cayera… —repitió Arnold—. ¿Su cumpleaños?

—Sí, así es. Helga (y creo que nadie en esta escuela) no habría caído en tu broma si no es porque le dijiste que era su regalo de cumpleaños.

—Entonces es por eso. La lastimé por darle una falsa alegría.

—Te equivocas, es algo más que eso.

—¿Algo más?

—Sí mira, Helga no es de las personas que esperan con ansias sus cumpleaños, de hecho los aborrece.

—¿Por qué?

—Mira… ¿conoces a sus padres?

—¡Ah! Ya entiendo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, seguro que su madre debe quemar el pastel, su padre organizar una fiesta terrible y su hermana debe de pasarse todo el día haciéndola enojar con cosas que no le gustan como perfumes o algo por el estilo.

Phoebe meneó lentamente la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Ojala fuese así Arnold.

—¿Ojala? Pues… ¿qué hacen?

—Esa es la pregunta… nada.

¿Nada? Arnold se estremeció y una extraña sensación le recorrió el cuerpo y parecía atorarse en su garganta.

—¿Q-qué quieres decir? e-es decir… que no ¿no le hacen fiesta de cumpleaños o le regalan algo?

—No solo eso Arnold… ni siquiera lo recuerdan. Todos los años creo que solamente tú y yo la felicitamos por su cumpleaños. ¿Ahora lo entiendes? Helga nunca ha tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños o algo por el estilo. Y hoy, cuando le jugaste la broma, ella confió ciegamente en ti porque creyó que serias el único que no se atrevería a usar su cumpleaños para una tontería, el único… que no lo olvidaría.

Arnold se quedó helado, sus ojos, abiertos de par en par, contemplaban a Phoebe, pero no la veían a ella, miraban horrorizados una verdad de tal magnitud que aun no llegaba a entender del todo. Poco a poco su cerebro iba hilando la información y empezaba a comprender la inmensidad del daño que le había hecho.

"Ni siquiera lo recuerdan", "nunca ha tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños" Arnold apenas y podía creerlo. Los padres de Helga no eran los más atentos, pero olvidarla por completo en su cumpleaños le parecía horrendo. Nunca había hecho algo en particular por el cumpleaños de su amiga, suponía que no lo invitaba a sus fiestas de cumpleaños porque lo odiaba o porque sólo eran para chicas; no tenía idea de que era porque nunca había tenido una. Helga era la chica más fuerte que conocía, no solo físicamente, sino también mentalmente. Pero soportar tal abandono año tras año debía ser insoportable. Ahora comprendía su error: no solo le jugó una broma, le recordó una fecha triste, la abandonó un día en que ella confiaba en él, la traiciono y abandonó al mismo tiempo. Ella podría decirle que lo odiaba y alejar a los demás de ella, pero era un ser humano, una persona. Y una persona no debería estar tan sola.

—Mmm… Arnold. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Arnold despertó de sus pensamientos.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué?

—Que si te encuentras bien. ¿O es qué acaso tengo algo en la cara?

—Err… sí, estoy bien —dijo Arnold apartando su mirada al suelo y poniéndose colorado. No se percató que se había quedando mirando a Phoebe mientras pensaba.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato. Phoebe comprendía que lo que le había dicho causó el efecto esperado, así que ya no tenía nada más que hacer y decidió cambiar la conversación.

—Y, ejem… ¿a dónde fue Gerald? Ya se tardó —dijo con un tono casual.

—Dijo que iría con Carla a ver si conseguía una cita o algo así.

—Ah sí, ya recuerdo. Me pregunto que verá en ella.

Arnold arqueo una ceja extrañado.

—E-es decir yo… —tartamudeo Phoebe ruborizándose—. Yo también tengo que irme, Helga me estará buscando.

Dicho esto tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a irse.

—Espera —la llamó Arnold—, quisiera preguntarte una última cosa.

—Sí Arnold, dime.

—Como su amiga, ¿qué crees que deba hacer?

—No lo sé Arnold. Después de cómo te trató yo diría que ya te perdonó. Aunque si lo que quieres es expiar algo culpa, quizás deberías darle un regalo, uno de verdad.

—Gracias, eres una buena amiga.

Phoebe sonrió al cumplido y se dio la media vuelta en rumbo al baño de las chicas.

* * *

Arnold miraba por la ventana, las luces de los faroles de la ciudad pasaban cual fugaces estrellas frente a él. Había tratado de hablar con Helga antes de retirarse de la fiesta, pero no la encontró. Sus intentos fueron inútiles pues, como le hizo saber Sheena, Helga se había retirado temprano con Phoebe pues sus padres no iban a pasar por ella. Eso solo lo hizo sentir peor: primero, porque el había sido quien la invitara al baile y segundo, porque le recordó la desatención de sus padres.

—¿Te encuentras bien hombre pequeño? —preguntó el viejo Phill al ver que su nieto tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana del copiloto.

—Sí abuelo, pero me siento mal por Helga.

—¿Quién, tu amiguita con una sola ceja?

—Sí, ella.

—¿Qué pasó? No me digas que de verdad se quedó ciega —preguntó un tanto nervioso.

—No, no es eso. De hecho su ceguera era fingida.

—Je, je, je ¡Lo sabía! Jimmy Kafka me hizo lo mismo.

—Pudiste habérmelo dicho antes —le reclamó Arnold.

—Sí claro, pude haberlo hecho, pero recuerda la regla número cuatro de todo bromista: "nunca le arruines la broma al prójimo"

Arnold le devolvió una mirada de reproche.

—Si eh… pero cuéntame, ¿qué pasó con tu amiguita?

—Bueno, es que… creo que la lastimé. Usé su cumpleaños como anzuelo para que cayera en la broma y me acabo de enterar que nadie recordó su cumpleaños. Además parece ser que de hecho los aborrece, y con lo que le hice tiene razón al hacerlo.

—Pero no puedes culparte Arnold, en el mundo hay mucha gente que no festeja en sus cumpleaños. Yo, por ejemplo, siempre odie los míos.

—¿En serio abuelo? ¿Y por qué, tu familia y amigos lo olvidaban?

—No, al contrario todos se acordaban siempre.

—¿Entonces?

—Pues todos lo recordaban porque la niña Gertie tenía el extraño ritual de molestarme en mis cumpleaños hasta haberme empujado al charco de lodo más grande. Una vez logró que terminara en el establo del viejo señor Resse. Apesté a excremento por una semana.

Arnold le devolvió la mirada de siempre.

—Lo que quiero decir es que no toda la gente es feliz por sus cumpleaños. Las personas los odian, aborrecen e incluso los olvidan. No sólo por cosas malas Arnold, simplemente pasan cosas en la vida que hacen que te vayas distanciando de momentos como ese. Quizás tu amiga no esta acostumbrada a ese tipo de celebración, así que tal vez no le afecte tanto como crees.

—No lo creo abuelo, te digo que siento que la herí. Así que supongo que si le importa.

—Mira Arnold, los cumpleaños son una fecha especial porque es cuando la gente a nuestro alrededor nos recuerda que estamos creciendo y lo importante de celebrarlos es que esa gente este con nosotros. Si de verdad te sientes mal y quieres hacer algo por ella demuéstrale que estas feliz por que esta creciendo, que te importa.

"Demostrarle que me importa" pensó Arnold. No es como si sus amigos no le importaran, a todos los apreciaba y quería por igual. Pero tratándose de Helga no podía acercarse y decir: "Hola amiga me importas mucho" sin arriesgarse a que lo recibiera con un puñetazo en la cara.

Arnold pensó en que podría hacer por Helga durante el resto del viaje y toda la noche, pero no encontraba algo que le pudiera agradar. Sólo veía lo poco que conocía a Helga en realidad. Sabía que Helga no era mala en el fondo, pero nunca se había atrevido a conocerla más de cerca. Por ejemplo: sabía el color favorito de muchos de sus amigos, pero no el de Helga, ¿sería el rosa? También sabía el nombre completo de muchos de sus compañeros de clase, pero no el de Helga ¿qué significaría la G?

Se fue a la cama sin resolver nada y esperando que lo que sea que fuese quizás lo averiguaría al día siguiente.

* * *

—¿Estas seguro de que funcionará? —preguntó intrigado este Sid.

—¡Claro! Es una broma infalible. Todo el mundo la hace —le respondió Harold—. Por toda la escuela se habla de las bromas de Helga, necesitamos hacer esta para superarla.

—¿Pero no deberíamos haberla hecho ayer? Me pregunto si hoy también cuenta hacer una broma —intervino Stinky.

—Por supuesto que cuenta. Entonces, ¿quién está conmigo?

—Por supuesto, suena divertido, cuenta conmigo.

—Seguro, esta será la mejor broma de todas.

—Pues entones que así sea, a la salida haremos la mejor broma de todas.

—¿Lo vez Stinky? Al final si lograremos hacer la mejor broma del día de los inocentes.

—Ya lo creo Sid, pero no dejo de pensar que no creo que valga hacerla un día después.

* * *

El martes comenzó como un día normal. Los chicos reían y comentaban entre ellos las bromas y aventuras del día anterior. Arnold, por su parte, estuvo atento de Helga, tratando de averiguar algo que le diera una pista de que hacer por ella. Pero la rubia actuaba como siempre: las bolas de papel, los sobrenombres y el sarcasmo estuvieron a la orden del día, lo cual animó un poco a Arnold. Ver a su amiga como siempre demostraba que se encontraba bien. Sin embargo, estaba decidido a hacer algo por su cumpleaños, así que no desistió en su búsqueda.

Pero ocurrió un percance que lo tomó desprevenido. Justo a la hora de la salida Arnold notó que unos de sus compañeros planeaban algo y decido averiguar que se traían entre manos. Pero fue un grave error y terminó involucrado en su broma al director Wartz. Con lo cual consiguió que lo castigaran cuatro semanas

Era el miércoles por la tarde, Arnold se encontraba en la dirección escribiendo líneas en el pizarrón mientras el director Wartz lo vigilaba.

—Bien jovencito, ya son las cinco de la tarde —exclamó el director Wartz revisando el reloj en la pared de su oficina—. Puedes irte, pero más te vale decirme quienes fueron los culpables para mañana.

—Ya se lo dije director. No soy un soplón —contestó Arnold un tanto desafiante.

—Pues espero que le haya gustado la dirección porque la verá todos los días de tres a cinco durante el resto del mes.

Arnold tomó sus cosas y se retiro sin decir más.

Estaba bastante exasperado. Tenía un castigo por algo que no cometió y encima no había sido capaz de figurarse que podría darle a Helga en dos días. Cada vez que pensaba en algo inmediatamente lo descartaba pues no tenía idea de si le gustaría. La búsqueda cada vez lo fastidiaba más y empezaba a rendirse.

Iba tan encerrado en sus pensamientos que casi no escucho cuando le hablaron en el pasillo.

—¡Santo cielo! Arnold, ¿eres tú?

—Hola enfermera Shelley —saludó Arnold al identificar a la locutora.

La enfermera Shelley salía de la enfermería, ya sin su uniforme y vestida con un abrigo marrón.

—¿Pero qué haces aquí a estas horas? No me digas que tú eres el chico que escuché estaría en detención.

—Pues… sí —contestó un poco apenado.

—¡Pero eso es imposible! Tú nunca harías algo malo.

—No lo hice. Solamente presencie una broma contra el director y me castigó por no decirle quienes fueron los responsables.

—Ah vaya, que alivio —suspiró la enfermera—. ¿Pero por qué no le dices quienes fueron?

—Mo puedo hacerlo, es complicado, pero estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien.

—Bien, si tú lo dices Arnold, te creo.

—Gracias enfermera Shelley.

La enfermera le dirigió una sonrisa y cerró con llave la enfermería. Fue entonces cuando a Arnold se le ocurrió una duda.

—Eh… disculpe enfermera Shelley.

—Si Arnold ¿qué necesitas?

—El lunes, cuando Helga vino a la enfermería, ¿en verdad estuvo ciega?

—Claro que sí. Pero, como le dije, se le quitó en un par de minutos. Deberían tener más cuidado con esas bromas niños, uno nunca sabe cuando algo puede salir mal.

—Muchas gracias enfermera. Créame, nunca más volveré a jugar una broma así.

—Espera un momento —lo llamó la enfermera apenas se había dado la media vuelta para marcharse.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Arnold, llevo muchos años de ser enfermera y créeme que sé cuando a un paciente le duele algo.

—¿Y? —preguntó Arnold tratando de no sonar grosero pero sin entender lo que le quería decir.

—Que pude verlo.

—¿El qué?

—Dolor. Pude ver dolor y angustia en tu mirada, y eso no es bueno en un niño de tu edad. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal por tu amiga Helga? No te preocupes —le dirigió una sonrisa—, no le hiciste daño.

—Ya lo sé, pero es que… igual me siento mal.

—¿Pues qué pasó? Vamos dímelo, puedes confiar en mí.

Algo en al mirada de la enfermera Shelley le decía que no mentía y que en verdad podía confiar en ella.

—Pues verá: el viernes pasado fue su cumpleaños y nadie se acordó de ello. Y el lunes, cuando le jugué esa broma, le dije que era su regalo de cumpleaños para que cayera. Yo no sabía que nadie le había regalado nada y me siento muy mal por haberla engañado con algo como eso. Sé que la lastimé, pero ella actúa como si nada y ya no sé que debería hacer.

La enfermera Shelley escuchaba atentamente y en silencio, mientras le dirigía una mirada de comprensión.

—Me gustaría que me gritara o algo por el estilo —murmuró Arnold—, pero que lo ignore sólo me hace sentir peor —terminó bajando la mirada.

—Ya veo —exclamó la enfermera con suma tranquilidad después de haber analizando la situación—. Y entonces… ¿qué estas esperando?

—¿Esperando? ¿Para qué?

—¡Pues para compensarla! Hacerle una fiesta, comprarle un regalo, yo que sé; algo que le haga olvidar su pesar y que le demuestre que en verdad te arrepientes.

—Pero… es Helga G. Pataki, ya no sé si debería hacer algo. He pensado en varias cosas pero estoy seguro de que no le gustarán.

—¿Y eso qué importa? Uno no puede ir por la vida lastimando los sentimientos de los demás sin pedirles perdón por ello. Tu amiga probablemente acaba de sentirse muy sola y el mejor regalo que puedes darle es tu compañía. No importa si ella lo fuese a detestar o incluso si te odia por ello, ¿qué derecho tienes tú para saber que le gustará o no?

Arnold se quedó en silencio. La enfermera Shelley había sido muy directa, pero tenía razón. Tenía que hacer algo y ya había perdido bastante tiempo.

—Y bien, ¿qué esperas? —le sonrió la enfermera.

El ánimo regresó a Arnold, cargándolo de entusiasmo.

—Gracias enfermera Shelley —se despidió Arnold y hecho a correr por los pasillos de la escuela.

Las ideas que había concebido en los días pasados regresaron a él, pero ahora no parecían tan tontas. No importaba que a Helga no le pudiesen gustar, debía demostrarle que lo sentía y no iba a lograrlo con simples disculpas. Salió como una saeta de la escuela y agradeció que Harold no lo estuviera esperando a la entrada para amenazarlo. No había tiempo que perder y echó a correr rumbo a la casa de su amiga. Se sentía ligero y veloz, como si una extraña fuerza magnética lo llevara por las calles hasta la casa de Helga; haberse confesado con la enfermera Shelley lo había liberado de una gran carga de emociones, y ahora estaba listo para dar lo mejor de si.

La enfermera Shelley sólo lo observó perderse entre los callejones de la ciudad desde el pórtico de la escuela.

* * *

—¡Miriam! ¿Dónde está mi cinturón blanco? —gruñó el gran Bob por tercera vez.

—¿Ya buscaste en la cajonera? —se oyó a Miriam desde la cocina.

—¡Por supuesto que si mujer! Si hubiese estado ahí no lo estaría buscando.

Helga se encontraba frente al televisor de la sala, con los pies sobre el respaldo del sofá y cambiando perezosamente los canales.

—¡Hey tú! Olga ¿haz visto mi cinturón blanco? —irrumpió el gran Bob al entrar en la sala.

—Soy Helga papá —contestó Helga cansadamente—. Y no, no he visto tu tonto cinturón.

—¿Pues por qué no empiezas a buscarlo?

—¿Qué? Ni siquiera es mío. Ve y búscalo tú, estoy ocupada.

—No me hables en ese tono jovencita.

—Está bien. ¿Qué me das si te ayudo a encontrarlo? —le preguntó incorporándose del sofá.

—No trates de jugar conmigo niña.

—¿Diez dólares te parece?

—Hecho.

—Ve y búscalo en el cuarto de lavado —dijo mientras volvía a recostarse en el sofá.

—¿Y por qué rayos estaría ahí?

—Ay, no lo sé Bob. Quizás porque ahí fue donde aparecieron tus guantes, tu corbata y esa ridícula corona tuya la última vez que las extraviaste.

El gran Bob soltó un bufido de disgusto y se dirigió al cuarto de lavado.

Helga volvió a tomar el control remoto mientras articulaba entre dientes algo parecido a "otro día con el gran Bob", pero apenas empezó a cambiar los canales cuando fue interrumpida por el timbre de la casa.

—¡Miriam, la puerta! —gritó Helga sin moverse de su lugar.

El timbre sonó de nuevo y no había reacción de su madre. "Por el amor de dios" pensó Helga levantándose del sofá "¿es qué una no puede tener una tarde tranquila y sin interrupciones? ¡criminal!"

Helga llegó a la puerta y la abrió para encontrase con cierto chico rubio en su pórtico.

—¡Arnold! —se le escapó en un suspiro—. E-es decir, ¿qué se te ofrece cabeza de balón?

Arnold se veía algo descompuesto, traía el cabello caído y se notaba algo encorvado, como si acabara de correr una gran distancia.

—Hola Helga, mira… me estaba preguntando si… ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

* * *

**N/A: ¡Hola! ¿Qué cuentan de nuevo? Pues yo aquí de regreso y pidiendo mil disculpas por la tardanza, no sé cuantos/as ya esperaban actualización, así que espero les agrade. **

**Ya saben: si son de los/las que me quieren agarrar a palos por mi retraso, conocer más acerca de las ideas que originaron este fic y enterarse de una que otra cosa o participar en los temas. Los invito a que se pasen por el foro, aquí mismo en Fanfiction.**


End file.
